


*Ravenous*

by LokiLover14



Series: Dirty Dreams [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Blow Jobs, Chris Evans Beard, Chris on top, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fuck thats HOT!!!!!, My Dirty Dream, Oral Sex, Pics of Chris's beard do things to me, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, You on top, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and Sweaty sex, what more can i say!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Ravenous*

**Author's Note:**

> What can i say naughty dream again last night and i couldn't resist making it a story, cause it was that damn hot!!!!!
> 
> This was just a product of my imagination and naughty thoughts at seeing chris with that damn sexy beard and that red top he was wearing in interviews, and voila my subconscious gave me this dream, I'd say 95% of this is my dream and i added a few bits. 
> 
> Its only a small story as in my dreams it didnt lead from anything in the dream the sex was already happening.
> 
> Thank you to Juliette591 for pushing me to have the guts to post this :D *Hugs* 
> 
> Any way i hope you like as i enjoyed writing it as much as dreaming about it!!!
> 
> This is just fiction and has no reflection on the real person.

Bed springs groan as he pounds into you on top of sweat covered sheets, your bodies glistening with the perspiration of your exertion, your legs wrapped around his waist "Oh god, you feel so fucking good" he says before kissing you messily, your tongues moving against each other his beard rough against your skin.

You both groan as you feel his hard thick cock pound your velvet tunnel, he slows down to wrap his arms under your ass and lifts you up with him effortlessly, you wrap your arms around his neck as he sits back on his knees, he moves one arm around your back as you ride his cock.

As he thrusts up hard into you, you slam down on to him, just another great position you both revel in as you fuck each other senseless, again his beard makes your skin tingle as he kisses your neck, while you keep slamming down on him as you pant out the words "Fuck yes", knowing the orgasm you've been building up to is going to be an earth shattering one that will out do any you've previously had before, you nudge his face to bring him back to your lips as you kiss him messily, before dragging his bottom lip between your teeth then moving down to kiss his neck and bite him on his collar bone, he hisses slightly before moaning as you run your tongue over the mark you have left.

Your arms go around his neck as he moves the arm from your back down to grip your waist keeping you still as he pistons his hips up in to you grazing your G-spot over and over as he does, you shout "OH FUCK YES....... BABY YES.....OH GOD..... UNNNNGG...CHRIS........FFFFUCKKKK!!!!!".

The loud slapping of his skin against yours as his cock pounds in to you, your legs trembling as that earth shattering orgasm you knew was coming hits you and you scream and shudder against him as he fucks you through it, he doesn't falter once when your shuddering starts to lessen, he just sits up on his knees and lays you back on the bed as he chases his own release.

Your legs on either side of him now no longer around his waist, pounding in to you he feels his balls start tighten as he reaches the plateau of his own orgasm, at the last minute he pulls out and finishes with a last few strokes of his hand grunting and panting heavily as he shoots all over you with a final grunt. He sits back on his knees again panting heavily and watching you watching him.

Lying there in your post orgasm haze your lust half lidded eyes roam from his gorgeous but spent cock, up to his ripped abs where his tattoo is glistening in the light, his incredible pecs another tattoo on his left pec, from his workouts for his Captain America Movies, and his massive muscled arms and the tattoo on his left arm looking shiny with sweat, to his chest rising and falling coming down slowly from his post orgasm high every bit of his body covered in a sheen of sweat, another result of your amazing fuck fest, up to his red kiss bitten lips, and that damn sexy beard which is also glistening with perspiration, before meeting his blue eyes that are staring back in to yours. 

You prop yourself up by one elbow, your eyes not leaving his as you move your other hand down and run two fingers through the mess he made over your stomach, and bringing your two cum covered fingers back up to your mouth and sticking your tongue out to slowly lick and suck them clean.

He watches your fingers intently as your tongue slowly licks and your mouth sucks them clean, making a show of it to tease him, as he watches you he suddenly feels a hunger thats not for food, and he lunges forward burying his face in between your open legs, his tongue vigarously lapping at the moist lips of your wet entrance, and fucking it in to you, his beard giving a delicious friction against the bare skin of your shaved pussy, as he moves up to tongue and suck on your clit a few times before returning back to tongue fuck your entrance.

You moan and move the hand not holding you up down into his hair tugging slightly as you move against his face, the feeling of his beard against you starting to cause a slight burn on your skin, but the sensation just drives you on more, he moves your legs over his shoulders pushing his tongue deeper in to you and driving you towards your second orgasm, you move faster against his face.

"Oh god yes Chris baby, right there.......nnnnnngggghhh.............right there" as the feeling builds and you grind against him the feeling intensifies, your orgasm hits you and a wet feeling escapes you, as you squirt your release all over his face, your hand tugging hard on his hair your movements starting to falter from the effects of your 2nd release, as he licks you dry.

You fall back to the mattress with a thump, panting heavily as he moves your legs back off his shoulders and leans on one arm while he licks the remains of your release off as he wipes his mouth, ravenously sucking his fingers clean and making "Mmmmmmmmm" sounds as he does.

As he moves to lay next to you, you glance down at his gorgeous thick cock and see that its at full mast again and when you look up at him, he's grinning, you grin back at him.

"Wow someone is ravenous" you say 

"Baby i could go all night" he replies as you lean in to him your arm across him as you lick at his bottom lip before crashing your lips on his, his tongue diving in to meet yours as the taste of each other mouths mingles with each other.

"Me to" you say and move down to his cock tonguing his slit before swallowing him down.

"Fuck yes" he moans as his hand moves to your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry if you liked it maybe leave a comment to let me know, if you don't leave a comment no big thing <3
> 
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.


End file.
